Romeo and Juliet
by Checkered Brooke
Summary: Dawn and Kenny's school is hosting a play, Romeo and Juliet. Who will land the leads? Who won't? DawnxKenny, KennyxDawn, Penguinshipping, minor Contest and Poke later on as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, pplz! How are you enjoying summer? Sad it's almost over? Excited for school? Sad for summer to end yet excited to see your friends again? ...Ok. You probably don't care about the author's note (I know I don't), so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: TwilightPotterPokemon doesn't own Pokémon. Or William Shakespeare's amazing Romeo and Juliet.**

**Me: And so the story begins!**

**EdIT: This chapter has been edited from the original. (And I know how I capitalized edit.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Hey Dawn, wait up!" a brunette panted, running to catch up with her blue-haired friend.

"May, May, May..." Dawn sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you going to try out for the play? I think it's Romeo and Juliet this year," May exclaimed.

"Yup! I'm going to see if I can land the part of Juliet." Dawn grinned.

"Hmm... hoping a certain _someone_ is Romeo?" May smirked, causing Dawn to blush.

"So what if I'm hoping someone I know is Romeo? If I do get the part, I don't want to have to kiss a total stranger..." she muttered.

"Yeah. But you'd love it a whole lot if Kenny got the part of Romeo." May teased.

However, Dawn knew what May was saying was true. She had had a crush on her best friend since nursery school, Kenny, for a while.

"Hmm..." Dawn mused, considering who would try out for Romeo. "Knowing Barry, he'd probably go for Paris. Lucas, on the other hand, would want to be Romeo also..." she frowned.

"But..." Dawn said sadly.

"But what?" May inquired.

"I kept asking Kenny if he would try out, and he wouldn't answer." She pouted.

"Did you try the puppy-dog face?" May laughed.

"Yes." Dawn said, exasperated. "It used to _always_ work!" she continued.

May laughed. "Well, maybe he's gotten used to how cute you look when you do it,"

"Hey, May. Hey, _DeeDee_." A voice smirked from behind them, putting emphasis on Dawn's nickname.

"Kenny!" Dawn half-yelled.

"In the flesh." He smirked. Dawn's brain started formulating a plan. _If I ask Kenny a bunch of questions, maybe he'll slip up._ She thought.

"Hey, Kenny?" she started.

"Yeah?" he replied, leaning against his locker.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"What type of music do you like?"

"All types."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Are you trying out for the play?"

"None of your business, DeeDee." Kenny smirked, realizing her plan. Dawn groaned. She was so sure it would work.

"I gotta go. See you after school," Kenny said, and left. Dawn began repeatedly banging her head on her locker.

"Why. Won't. He. Just. Tell. Me?" Dawn said between bangs. While Dawn's head was in the air, May held up her backpack on Dawn's locker, so her head would hit something soft.

"Maybe he wants to surprise you." May suggested. _Rrrriinnng! _The end-of-school bell rang. Dawn grinned.

"Auditions are at five. I'm gonna go try to get it out of Kenny one more time, then I'll meet you back at the auditorium," She said.

"Okay. See you at five." May said. They both walked out of school together, and turned separate ways to get home.

_Knock knock! _Dawn knocked on Kenny's door, already having dropped her things off at her house. Inside, Kenny immediately knew who it was. He frantically stashed some papers away, and ran to the door. He opened it to reveal his next-door-neighbor, Dawn.

"Hey, DeeDee," He said casually.

"One, _don't_ call me that. Two, why won't you tell me if you're trying out for the play?" Dawn playfully whined. Kenny chuckled.

"Because. It's none of your business, _DeeDee._" He smirked.

"Fine. I gotta go. See ya later!" she chirped, and skipped off. Kenny watched after her, leaning against the doorway. He sighed. He closed the door, and went to retrieve the stashed papers.

"I'm so nervous!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, relax. You're gonna nail this audition," May soothed her friend.

"Yeah, well take a look who's also auditioning for Juliet." Dawn said. May searched the line, and saw the school bully, Lindsay. Lindsay was the cheerleading captain, and had dated almost every boy in school. There were only a few she hadn't. One of them was Kenny. She had asked him, but he refused, saying he liked someone else. Dawn couldn't help but be paranoid about who that girl was.

"Good job. Next." sounded the voice of Mr. Chann, the director of the play. Lindsay walked up onto the stage. "Name?" Mr. Chann asked.

"Lindsay Garcia," She stated.

"Who are you auditioning for?"

"Juliet."

"Alright. Begin." Mr. Chann said, clasping his hands together.

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree: Believe me, love, it was the nightingale," Lindsay's voice rang out loudly and clearly. Mr. Chann nodded in approval.

"Good job. Next?" he said.

Dawn steadied her breathing, and stepped onto stage.

"Name?" Mr. Chann asked.

"Dawn Berlitz," Dawn said.

"Who are you auditioning for?"

"Juliet." Dawn said, and smiled warmly.

"Begin." The director said. Dawn took a deep breath, and pictured herself in the scene.

"It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune, Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us: Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too! Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day, O, now be gone; more light and light it grows," She said, loudly and clearly.

Lindsay watched with narrowed eyes; she did not enjoy competition.

Mr. Chann nodded. "Great job. Next?" Dawn smiled and stepped off the stage. Lindsay walked past her, roughly bumping her shoulder. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked back to May.

"That was amazing! I'm positive you'll get the part!" she squealed. Dawn blushed.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed.

"Now, I'm going to take you for some ice-cream!" May said, and pumped her fist in the air. Dawn sweatdropped, and the two ran off to get ice-cream.

Kenny took a deep breath.

"Come on, man, you'll do great!" Lucas clapped Kenny on the back. Kenny smiled.

"Thanks,"

"How come you never told Dawn?" he wondered.

"Because I wanted to surprise her," Kenny simply said. Lucas nodded.

"Kenny Taylor," Mr. Chann called. Kenny stepped onto stage, a small smile plastering his face. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Romeo."

"Begin," Mr. Chann said. Kenny took a deep breath.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die," Kenny said.

Mr. Chann grinned. "Excellent, my boy. Barry Yongsik?"

A dopy grin stretched onto Barry's face.

"That's ma cue," He said, and stepped on stage.

"Who are you auditioning for?"

"Gregory." Barry said.

"Begin."

"'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! here comes two of the house of the Montagues." Barry said, as if he knew exactly how the character was feeling.

"Excellent. Lucas Karsten?" Lucas stepped onto stage.

"Who are you trying out for?"

"Sampson." Lucas responded, eyeing Barry.

"You may begin,"

"True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall," Lucas said.

"Excellent job. That was our last entry, so have a good night everyone," Mr. Chann said, standing up.

Kenny laughed nervously as Lucas approached them. "Lucas, just pray that the girls don't ever hear you say that. You will _die_." He said. Lucas chuckled.

"If I get the part-or anyone, for that matter- then keep Dawn busy backstage when that scene is on. If she gets the part," Lucas said. Kenny smiled.

"Oh, she will. Trust me. I've seen her acting skills," He smirked at the last sentence. Lucas and Barry raised an eyebrow.

"I'd ask, but I have a feeling I don't want to know." Lucas said. Kenny nodded.

"Darn right," Barry then randomly punched Lucas' shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Practicing. For our fight scene," Barry smirked. Lucas groaned.

"I'm meeting Dawn at the pizza place, I'll see you guys later." Kenny said, and walked away.

Lucas and Barry sniggered, and muttered "He better get to be Romeo,"

Dawn grinned when she saw her best friend walking towards her. "Hey Kenny!" Dawn greeted.

"'Sup, DeeDee?" Kenny smirked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me DeeDee?" she asked.

"How many times have I called you DeeDee?" Kenny said.

"I don't know, a hundred?"

"Then you've told me at least a hundred times." He smirked as they walked into the pizza parlor. Dawn rolled her eyes and approached the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a cheery waitress asked.

"One pepperoni and two Cokes." Kenny ordered. The waitress nodded.

"Will that be for here or to go?" Dawn looked at Kenny, who shrugged.

"Here." He said.

"Table three." The waitress said, and pointed a finger in the direction of their table.

The two took their seats.

"Dawn, did you land the part of Juliet?" Kenny asked casually.

"I'm not sure. They're going to post a list of who got what part, and they're going to announce over the loudspeaker who got Romeo and Juliet." She said. Kenny nodded and smirked.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I advise you to not be drinking anything when they announce the leads." He laughed. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she mumbled.

"Oh, come on, ya know I'm messing with you." Kenny said.

"I know." Dawn said.

"But seriously, don't drink anything when they announce the leads." Kenny said seriously. Dawn laughed.

"Ok, I won't!" she said, trying to avoid Kenny's gaze.

After a few minutes of talking, a waiter came to them with their food. He had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Here's your food and drinks." He said, setting down their pizza and drinks.

"Thank you." Dawn said politely.

"Let me know if there's anything else you need." The waiter said with a flirtatious wink towards Dawn. Kenny scowled and glared at him.

"No, we're fine." Kenny said, with venom in his voice. The waiter quickly scurried away. Dawn frowned.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Scare him off! That wasn't very nice."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Let's eat." Kenny said. Dawn rolled her eyes and broke out into a smile. They each took a slice and began eating.

"So, Kenny?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah?" Kenny replied.

"Why won't you tell me if you tried out for the play?" Dawn asked.

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"'Cause I said so." Kenny said. Dawn pouted. _She looks so cute when she's mad... wait, what? _Kenny thought.

Once they finished, Dawn and Kenny split the bill in half. They left the pizza parlor chatting casually.

"I wish you had tried out for the play." Dawn frowned.

"Who said I didn't?" Kenny responded. Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"Who said you did?"

"Touché." Kenny muttered. "Anyways, do you think you have any competition for the part of Juliet?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Lindsay." Dawn responded glumly.

"Don't worry. I'm positive you'll get the part. Remember in third grade-"

"Yes I remember! No need to voice it to the world!" Dawn said, shushing Kenny. Kenny burst out laughing, causing Dawn to blush bright red.

They walked home, talking about the play. "Let's say that, hypothetically, you tried out for the play. And, hypothetically, you got the part of Romeo. And, also hypothetically, I got the part of Juliet. How would you feel inside?" Dawn asked.

Kenny thought about it for a moment. "I'd feel happy. Happy, because you got the part you wanted, and because we would both get to star in the same play." He said. Dawn nodded, and smiled.

They approached their houses a few minutes later. "See you at school tomorrow." Dawn said.

"See ya." Kenny replied. They entered their houses.

"Did he tell you yet?" May asked. Dawn had invited her over for a while. Dawn frowned.

"No. But I tried the 'hypothetic' thing you told me about. He said he'd be happy. Because I got the part I wanted, and that we'd get to star in the same play." She recounted.

"Ah. Well, we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" May said, winking.

"Oh yeah! There's something else." Dawn remembered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spill!" May exclaimed.

"When we were inside, the waiter that brought us our food tried flirting with me, and Kenny scared him off." Dawn said.

"Whoa." May said.

"Weird, isn't it?" Dawn wondered.

"Yeah! _Kenny _actually _scared_ someone!" May laughed. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. What I was wondering is _why_ he did it." She said.

"Well, Kenny _has_ always been a bit overprotective of you..." May said.

"Yeah... but, again, _why_?" Dawn wondered.

"Maybe..." May started.

She had been thinking that Kenny liked Dawn as more than a friend for a while now. _Add this to my list of evidence_, May thought.

"Maybe what?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Nothing." May said. _I'll let Kenny tell her himself._ She thought. Dawn frowned. "I should head home now, dinner's almost ready." May said, standing up.

"'Kay." Dawn said, and walked May outside.

"See ya at school tomorrow." Dawn said.

"See ya." May responded. Dawn went back to her room and opened her laptop. Kenny was online, so she decided to chat.

DiamondRibbons (Dawn): _Hey._

MasterCoordinator03 (Kenny): _Sup, DeeDee?_

DiamondRibbons: _One, don't call me that. Two, why won't you tell me if you tried out for the play? _

MasterCoordinator03:_ Cuz. It's a surprise. ;-)_

DiamondRibbons: _Grrrrr..._

MasterCoordinator03: _Heh. See ya at school tomorrow, DeeDee._

_MasterCoordinator03 has signed off._

Dawn sighed. She closed her laptop, and took her iPod out. She smiled to herself and put it on shuffle. She began to sing softly and fell asleep.

She awoke early the next day, and got ready and ate in a hurry. "Well, you're certainly in a rush this morning." Johanna, Dawn's mom, commented.

"Today's the day we find out the parts for the play!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh. Say hi to Kenny for me!" Johanna chimed. Dawn nodded and rushed out the door.

"Hey May. Hey, DeeDee." Kenny smirked, approaching the two girls.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dawn yelled, and began to chase Kenny around.

May sweatdropped and said "Hey, stop the lover's quarrel so we can get to homeroom." Dawn and Kenny both froze, blushing.

Dawn and May arrived at their homeroom and sat down. When the announcements came on, Dawn muttered "Keep your fingers crossed." May nodded and did so.

"And the roles for Romeo and Juliet are..."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ha! I give you a cliffhanger! –Does happy dance- **

**Dawn: -sweatdrop- Anyways...**

**Everyone: Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Finally! Thank you to all of those who are reading my story! I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! So, thanks! ^_^ that's all... Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: TwilightPotterPokemon doesn't own Pokémon or William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.**

"And, for the roles Romeo and Juliet are... Dawn Berlitz and Kenny Taylor!" the announcer voiced. Dawn's mouth fell into an 'o', and May had to restrain herself from bursting out laughing. The class burst into applause for Dawn. Everyone except Lindsay, who sat, arms crossed, glaring at Dawn.

"Whoa," Dawn muttered, in a daze. Once class was finished, Dawn set out to find Kenny. She spotted him at his locker talking with Barry.

"Did you get the new upgrade for- oh, hey Dawn," Barry smiled. Kenny gulped, preparing himself for the worst, and then faced Dawn.

"Um, hi Dawn," He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey, congratulations for getting the part of Romeo," Dawn smiled.

"Congrats to you too, DeeDee," Kenny smirked.

"Grrrrr... never mind. I should be heading to class. See ya!" Dawn left to her next class. Kenny sighed.

"So, how and when are you going to tell her-" Barry was cut off as the bell rang, signaling the start of second period.

"I dunno. I guess I'm going to have to wait until the right place and the right time," Kenny said, and walked to his next class.

All of a sudden, Barry got a mysterious twinkle in his eye and chuckled before walking toward his next class.

After school, Barry and Lucas were walking home. As they passed Kenny's house, and then Dawn's, Barry grinned.

"Uh-oh... I don't like that look. That means you're thinking. And that's never good," Lucas said.

"Relax. I'm sure the idea had crossed your mind at some point," Barry smirked.

"No, we are not going to raid the candy store," Lucas sighed.

"No, not that! What I was thinking is that Kenny and Dawn like each other, right?"

"I don't like the sounds of this, but yes..."

"Well, the way they're going they'll never find out. So maybe we could..."

"Play a little game of..."

"Matchmaker!" they both exclaimed.

"Not half-bad, Barry," Lucas said, smiling.

"See? Not everything that runs through my head is bad," Barry laughed.

"Alright, I admit it. That is a great idea," Lucas said.

"Ok, then, I'll call you later and we can discuss the details," Barry said as they approached his house.

"See ya, then," Lucas waved as Barry entered his house.

"Boy, they are gonna have _no idea_ what hit them..." Lucas shook his head as he continued walking.

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for this long wait and short chapter but my computer crashed and it took a while to get it running again plus I had MAJOR writer's block. If anyone wants to message me, or review, ideas for the fic are gladly accepted! What I would like some ideas for are maybe Lucas and Barry's plan...? Once again, sorry for the short chapter and late update. I'll try to update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey pplz! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon. ***** is nudged * * sigh * Or Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet'. There. Happy?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Alright. Wait, how many plans?" Lucas asked, to be sure of their plans.

"First, we try plan A. If that fails, plan B. Then, plan C. And then we'll try plan D. Then-"

"Okay! I get it. Lots of plans!" Lucas interrupted Barry with a smirk. Barry sniggered.

"Hey, at least we have lots of back-up plans!"

"That makes me think that _you _think we're going to fail more than once," Lucas retorted.

"Pfft. It can't hurt to be prepared!" Barry scowled.

"Whatever. Come on- we are supposed to meet up at Kenny's to practice rehearsing for the play," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into trying out for that stupid play..." grumbled Barry.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was banging on my door for five minutes yelling, 'Hurry up! We're going to be late for try-outs!' Quite amusing, I must say,"

"Hey! No fair! I wanted to make sure you got there on time!"

"Save your breath." Lucas laughed.

"Okay, okay, I admit I was a bit excited, but I would still drop out if I had the chance!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Just keep telling yourself that,"

"Rrr... Sometimes I wonder why I even bother..." Barry muttered.

"Bother to do wha- oh, forget it. Hey, there's Kenny's up ahead!" Lucas exclaimed.

"And Dawn's," Barry commented, "but... Is that Kenny on her front porch?"

"Yeah, it is," Lucas squinted, "it looks like he's arguing with the door...?"

"DON'T CALL ME DEEDEE!" a shrill voice pierced the calm evening.

"Hmm... something tells me Dawn was on the other side of that door..." Barry chuckled. Lucas just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

...

...

...

"C'mon DeeDee... you can't look that bad..." Kenny said through the door that wouldn't open.

"Hmm? Is that a compliment I heard? Who are you and what have you done with Kenny?" Dawn sniggered from inside.

"Oh, be quiet. Just open the door!" Kenny argued.

"Hmm... what's that word I'm looking for? Oh yeah... _no._" Dawn smirked from behind the wood door.

"Honestly Dawn, how bad can you- never mind, I think I just heard my mom calling," Kenny pretended to leave.

From inside, Dawn sighed. She looked fine. She was just tired. _I never thought being excited could take this much out of you, _she thought. She slumped onto the couch, and flipped on the television.

...

...

...

_Why did I just spend fifteen minutes arguing with her? I could just come through the back door, _Kenny smirked as he easily climbed over the fence that separated Dawn's backyard from the front. He caught a glimpse of her through the window; she looked fine. _Pretty, even- stop right there!_ Kenny mentally scolded himself.

He approached the back door and opened it with ease. He slipped into the living room to find Dawn asleep on the couch. He smiled. Kenny turned off the television and scooped Dawn up- he didn't fear her waking up. She wasn't a light sleeper and if she was awake the squeaking of the door would have brought her to her senses.

He walked up the stairs and entered Dawn's bedroom. He mentally shielded his eyes; the whole room looked like a strawberry cupcake- lots and lots of pink. He ignored it and set Dawn on her bed. He hesitated, made sure Dawn was asleep, and then softly kissed her forehead.

"'Night, DeeDee," Kenny whispered. He smiled, and then left. Dawn smiled in her sleep.

...

...

...

"Where could he be?" Barry mused. He and Lucas had been waiting on Kenny's porch for five minutes.

"Maybe Dawn let him inside?" Lucas suggested.

"Nah, she seemed pretty pissed when he was arguing with her. Maybe- oh, never mind. Look there!" Barry pointed to Dawn's fence, which Kenny was jumping over. He walked over to them, grinning.

"What's got you all smiley?" Lucas laughed.

"Hm? Oh, nothing..." Kenny said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure sounds like nothing. What it looks like is you climbed over Dawn's fence after sneaking into her house to-"

"SHUT UP BARRY!" Both Kenny and Lucas exclaimed, a blush rising to Kenny's cheeks.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you don't tell Barry what happens. If you don't tell Barry what happens, Barry comes to his own conclusion," Barry smirked.

"Okay. You wanna know? Dawn wouldn't let me in, so I came in through the back and she was asleep on the couch. Then I left. Okay?" Kenny raised his hands in surrender.

"Good enough," Kenny sighed in relief, "for now." Barry grinned as Kenny tensed up again.

"Yeah. Once you and Dawn start dating, you have to tell us," Lucas smirked. Kenny nearly jumped.

"What? Me? Dawn? Dating? That... That's like... impossible... I mean, how am I supposed to even know if she feels the same way? What if she doesn't? If I confess then what if she turns me down and it totally ruins our friendship? Then it would be super awkward between us and I would be totally humiliated-"

"Okay, we get it! But what if Dawn is thinking the same thing? Then you two would die old, unhappy, and _unmarried_." Lucas interrupted.

"Ugh! All these 'what if's! They're driving me crazy! I just want to get to whatever is going to happen without all these questions!" Kenny exclaimed, exasperated. Barry leaned over to Lucas.

"Crazy driven Kenny, check."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"No problem!"

"That was sarcastic... oh, forget it..."

"Hey Kenny. Are you gonna rant or let us in? It's an oven out here, in case you haven't noticed," Barry raised his eyebrow as Kenny abruptly stopped with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh yeah..." he opened the door and stepped inside.

"So are we gonna rehearse or did we come here just to listen to you rant about your undying love for your next door neighbor?" Lucas asked skeptically.

...

...

...

May had been walking to Dawn's house when she had heard Lucas, Barry, and Kenny talking. She heard them mention Dawn, and instantly stopped to listen in.

"What? Me? Dawn? Dating? That... That's like... impossible... I mean, how am I supposed to even know if she feels the same way? What if she doesn't? If I confess then what if she turns me down and it totally ruins our friendship? Then it would be super awkward between us and I would be totally humiliated-" Kenny was interrupted by Lucas, but May didn't care. She knew now.

She knew he loved her.

...

...

...

Dawn grumbled in her sleep. She rolled over, and was surprised when her body didn't make contact with the floor. She opened her eyes, and sat up when she realized she was in her bed.

"What the..." she mumbled, reaching over to where two notes were taped to her nightstand. The first was from her mother:

_Dawn,_

_Went to pick up groceries. Back for dinner._

_Mom_

The second one, however, had very familiar scrawl on it.

_DeeDee,_

_You fell asleep on the couch watching TV (are the shows you watch _really_ that boring?). I brought you to your room._

_Kenny_

Dawn remembered falling asleep on the couch. She also remembered hearing a voice saying "'Night, DeeDee." But, she remembered something vaguely before that. Her eyes swept the room for something to jog her memory. When nothing seemed to work, she frowned and massaged her temples. When her thumb swept across her forehead, she remembered.

"Oh my god..."

...

...

...

May scrolled through her contacts on her cell phone. About halfway through the list, she stopped, and smirked. She pressed send and held the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?" _came the voice on the other line.

"Hello? Misty?"

...

...

...

**Ahahaha! Ah, cliffhangers. You guys hate them just as much as I love them. The idea of May calling up Misty was inspired to me by ForeverNewYorker. Thx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Don't kill me for not updating! * cowers in fear ***

**Barry: * pouts * I thought you forgot about us.**

*** whacks Barry * How could I forget about you if you're constantly haunting me in my sleep- err... enjoy!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"_May? Is that you?" _a voice sounded from May's cell phone.

"Yeah! How is it going in Cerulean?" May asked.

"_Fine, fine. Nobody's managed to beat me yet!" _May could just picture Misty grinning as she said this.

"Awesome! So, do you want to come over this weekend? We haven't seen you in a long time,"

"_That sounds _great_! I'll ask Daisy if she can watch the gym!" _

"Awesome!"

"_Okay, I have to go now- there's another challenger. I'll call you later!"_

"Okay, bye!" May chirped as she closed the phone. She glanced back over at Kenny's house, where Kenny was leading Lucas and Barry inside.

...

...

...

"Eat THAT!" Barry exclaimed, as the other two groaned.

"I told you we shouldn't have set this up... Barry would play it until his fingers fell off," Lucas moaned.

"Then he would play with his toes," Kenny muttered. He sighed and glanced at the television remote next to Barry. He smirked, and in one fluid motion he reached over, picked it up, and turned the TV off.

"Noooo! Why'd you do that? I was just about to get to the final boss!" Barry whined.

"Yeah- that's what you've been saying the past hour. And, you've died each time," Lucas sighed.

"But-"

"Barry, you came here to rehearse, not to wear out my video games," Kenny said. Barry grumbled in defeat as he stood up and fished his lines from his backpack.

"So, are you planning to rehearse with Dawn at all?" Lucas asked.

"I dunno. I might," Kenny shrugged.

"Well, if you do, we _strongly recommend _Act V, Scene III," Barry smirked. Kenny frowned, and went through his script. When he realized what they meant, his cheeks turned bright red.

"Aww, is Kenny embarrassed?" Barry sniggered in a mocking voice.

"Just shut up and rehearse," Kenny muttered.

...

...

...

Dawn had been in a daze, her mind arguing with itself, for at least an hour. She had turned the TV on, but wasn't paying attention- more focused on the fact that Kenny had kissed her. Well, her forehead really.

She sighed. It wasn't like her to get so worked up over a little thing. She had been barely awake anyways- she might have dreamed it. _Yes, that's it. I dreamt it, _she thought, turning her attention to her beeping cell phone. A text from May:

_You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with!_

Dawn smiled and replied: _Is it Drew begging you to come back to Hoen?_

May replied instantly: _NO! Misty! _

Dawn's mood instantly changed. She had to restrain herself from jumping up and down with glee. _What was said? Tell me NOW. _

_Well, we just caught up on some things... She's going to get Daisy to watch the gym so she can come and visit!_

_No... Freaking... WAY! I don't believe it, you must be lying. _

_Well, believe it!_

_Can you come over? Like, now?_

_Yeah, be there in a few._

_Kayz. Bye._

_Bye._

Dawn tossed her phone onto her bed, grinning. She hadn't seen Misty in such a long time. _What are we going to do when she's here? We could go shopping, or have a slumber party, or May and I could just show her around... _Dawn wondered, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. She bounded to the door and flung it open to reveal none other than May.

"I'm so excited! When is she coming?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"This weekend!" May squealed. Dawn jumped up and down in glee. May sweatdropped and pointed to the window, where from the next house over Kenny was giving Dawn a 'what-the-hell' look. Dawn simply stuck her tongue out at him and resumed her celebration.

...

...

...

"Okay Kenny, you are going to rehearse Act V, Scene III. Don't worry, Dawn's not here," Lucas assured Kenny.

"Okay, but where's Barry?" Kenny nervously asked.

"In the kitchen doing God knows what," Lucas rolled his eyes as a "Hey!" was heard from Barry.

"Fine. Ahem:

How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love," Kenny drank part of a water bottle, 

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die- Gah! What the hell, Barry!" Kenny yelped as Barry walked in holding a mop with a pair of lips and eyelashes glued onto it.

"What's wrong Romeo? Surely you want to kiss your beloved?" Barry said in a high voice, moving the mop with each word.

"Ugh, God, Barry... Sometimes I worry about you..." Kenny sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

...

...

...

**Hehehe... Poor Barry... Now, to make up for my late update. I'm going to let you in on my latest scheme- I mean, idea. I'd like some votes. You don't have to though. And I have a plot set out for either one. So:**

**Barry & Lucas play matchmaker and so do Misty & May, and both of their separate plans cause the whole thing to epically fail, **

**Barry, Lucas, Misty, & May **_**all **_**play matchmaker, and then it epically fails,**

**I bring in some old comrades * coughDrew&Ashcough * to help and then it **_**still **_**epically fails.**

**Take your pick! ****Kyūban kara jikai, heiwa ni naru made!**

**(I'm teaching myself Japanese... that meant 'until next time, peace out suckers!')**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey people! How's it going!**

**Dawn: Fine.**

**Kenny: Okay,**

**Barry: * is zoned out on video game from last chapter ***

**Me: Not you, teh readers! **

**May: But, she has some news for you guys!**

**Me: Yup! First of all, I changed my pen name and profile picture. I'm too lazy to go back and change the disclaimers from previous chapters, so bear with me here xD! So those of you who alerted me, I think it'll show up as a different name, and I don't want you thinking 'who the hell is she and how'd she get into my inbox'. (ehehehe...) Erm... also! This is the news you actually **_**wanted **_**to hear. Due to voting, and my input, and since you guys are so awesome, the winner is... ... Where's my drum roll, Barry?**

**Barry: * is asleep on drum set * **

**Me: * sigh * Must I do everything myself...? Ahem, so, the winner is...**

**PLAN 3! * confetti flies everywhere as Ash and Drew enter ***

**Audience: * screams ***

**This chapter is going to bring in a lot of people at the same time, so brace yourself for the impact.**

**So on with the chapter! **

...

...

...

"Drew, I'm bored!" a boy with charcoal hair whined to his green-haired friend.

"Then do something," Drew nonchalantly replied.

"But there's nothing _to _do," Ash protested. Drew sighed.

"Why don't you go visit Misty? You haven't seen her in a while." Drew suggested.

"Nah, she's on vacation from the gym in Sinnoh- THAT'S IT!" Ash exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"Let's go visit Misty, Dawn, Barry, Lucas, and Kenny! Oh, and I suppose Paul, too... And May!"

Drew's eyes sparkled at the mention of May.

"I'll get the tickets."

...

...

...

"May, do we have to dress up this fancy just to pick up Misty at the dock?" Dawn asked, examining herself in her large mirror. Her blue hair was pulled back into a braid, without her usual gold clips, and she had on a red V-neck blouse with a jean skirt. She also had light purple eye shadow and lipstick on.

"Come on! We want to make a good impression, don't we? We haven't seen her in what, two years? She most likely will look totally different too!" May begged, her blue eyes shining. Her brown hair was also pulled back, but into a ponytail. She was wearing a regular blue T-shirt, and denim capris. She had no makeup other that a bit of blush.

"Ugh... fine..." Dawn complied.

"Yay! Let's go! We don't want to be late!" May exclaimed, and they hurried out to the driveway, where Johanna was waiting in the driver's seat of the car. Dawn and May both sat in the back, and they were off.

...

...

...

"DAWN! MAY!" Misty yelled as the ferry approached, and she could easily pick out Dawn's blue hair, though it wasn't in her normal style. And of course, next to her, was May. The ferry stopped and Misty was the first one off.

"Misty!" Dawn and May both squealed, enveloping said friend in a bear hug.

"Good to see you too!" Misty laughed, returning the embrace.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go! I have to tell you about how much Dawn _lurves-_"

"That's enough, May. We can't tell her everything until she tells us about her life!" Dawn interrupted May with a smile. Misty laughed and they began the walk to the car.

...

...

...

"Kenny, can we-"

"Barry, no video games until you rehearse," Kenny sighed.

"Since when are you my mom?" Barry retorted.

"I'm not. But, it's my game. So you can't play it 'til you rehearse." Kenny said smugly.

"Fine. Ahem:

To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand:  
therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away.

There! I rehearsed! Game time!" Barry exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant and you- oh, whatever..." Kenny sat down on the couch in his living room.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven-_

"Hello?" Kenny answered his phone. "Yeah? ...Really? Awesome! Tomorrow? Noon? Alright!" Kenny hung up with a much better mood.

"So, who was that?" Lucas inquired. Kenny opened his mouth to speak when Barry interjected:

"Due to the fact that you're in a better mood and you mentioned a date and time, I'd think it was Dawn asking our little Kenny-poo out on a date."

"...I'm not even going to respond to that. Lucas, that was Drew. He and Ash are coming to Sinnoh for a while!" Kenny said with glee.

"Awesome!"

"We're going to pick them up tomorrow at noon at the docks," Kenny explained.

"Cool!" Lucas exclaimed.

...

...

...

"...and that's pretty much it! So, Dawn, who was it exactly who you 'lurve'?" Misty inquired with a smirk. Dawn blushed heavily and looked down.

"Kenny..." she murmured, too soft to comprehend.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Misty said, and cupped a hand to her ear to emphasize.

"KENNY! I LIKE KENNY!" Dawn yelled. She breathed heavily, then smiled. "Glad to get that off my chest..." she chirped.

...

...

...

Lucas and Barry had begun walking home from Kenny's. They had just passed Dawn's house when they heard Dawn yell 'KENNY! I LIKE KENNY!'.

Both of them turned to face eachother slowly, each with a wicked grin on their face.

"You know what this means. Right, Lucas?" Barry asked, the grin spreading.

Lucas nodded.

"Commence operation matchmaker." Lucas and Barry said monotonously, and the grins spread on their faces seemed to grow ever larger.

...

...

...

Kenny flopped onto his bed and sighed. How would he tell her? He was so desperate he Googled it. No luck there.

"I could probably twist it in with that whole 'DeeDee' thing..." he mused. His eyes swept the room until they landed on his script. "There's gotta be something in there!" He cheered. He picked it up and scanned through it. He frowned when he found nothing to his delight.

"What do I do now..." he sighed, then gasped.

"That's it! I know how I'll tell her!"

**A/N: Ah, another cliffhanger. Don't you guys just love me?**

**Oh, yeah. I don't own anything...except for everything. No, seriously, I don't. * pouts ***

**Dawn: What's Kenny gonna do? Are Ash and Drew gonna mess it up?**

**Me: Nope, their not. Somebody else is. I'm bringing in, due to popular demand... Nah, best to leave you guys hanging. Then you'll review and get the update!**

**So... Review! I'll update if I get 5 more, bringing the stories total up to 30! Yeaaah!**

**What are you waiting for? Click the button. Click it. Click it. Click it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya!**

**Just to clear some things up, since I'm bringing Ash and Drew in, there will be Contestshipping and Pokeshipping! Woohoo! ...And I laughed so hard as I was re-reading the reviews... a lot of you guys wanna know who is coming! **

**I give you no hints 'cuz he's coming this chapter! At least I think he is... yeah, it's a he.**

**I have no announcements.**

**Audience: * gasp ***

**Oh, hush up...**

**I don't own anything. You guys should know that by now.**

...

...

...

After a few round of Truth or Dare, Dawn had fallen asleep on her bed. May brought Misty downstairs to talk.

"So, what's the... situation?" Misty inquired.

"It's not just a situation, Misty. It's a _code white _situation, and involves code blue," May informed.

"_Code white_? Tell me everything! ...wait... isn't code blue Dawn? Explain."

"Well, then, sit down. It's quite a bit, for me at least." May gestured to the couch where they sat down.

"Okay. You know Kenny? The one who always calls Dawn 'DeeDee'?" May asked Misty, to receive a nod from the latter.

"Good. So, I've actually got evidence behind my conclusion: They like- wait, screw that. The _love _eachother," May said.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's your evidence?" Misty asked.

"First off, Dawn told me she liked Kenny herself. Second. She told us that DeeDee means Diamond Dandruff. Kenny and Leona came up with that. Kenny actually said her hair sparkled like a diamond. Leona said dandruff. So I believe that counts as a compliment. Also, they flirt with eachother, and, a while ago, this waiter tried flirting with Dawn, and Kenny scared him off. And my most important piece of evidence... I was walking home one day, and I overheard Kenny say to Barry and Lucas, and I quote: 'What? Me? Dawn? Dating? That... That's like... impossible... I mean, how am I supposed to even know if she feels the same way? What if she doesn't? If I confess then what if she turns me down and it totally ruins our friendship?'"

Misty's mouth formed into an 'o'.

"That good enough for you?" May smirked.

"Hell yeah," Misty said, and soon after they heard something going upstairs.

"Probably the cat," May shrugged as a light _pitter-patter_ could be heard. After a minute or two, it had escalated into a full-scale thunderstorm.

...

...

...

Dawn had woken up hungry. She began to head downstairs when she heard Mist and May talking in low voices. First, she heard May...

"It's a code white situation, and involves code blue."

Dawn frowned and went a little farther downstairs, then sat down and listened intently. Once she heard what May said she overheard Kenny say, she froze, and then ran back upstairs to her room.

"He...does...like...me..." she whispered, a smile growing on her face.

...

...

...

"So, Ash, Drew, how've ya been?" Barry asked as they were walking to the hotel Ash and Drew were staying at.

"Fine, fine. You?" Ash replied.

"Eh. Same old, same old," Lucas shrugged.

"How are the girls?" Drew inquired.

"Fine. Actually, we kinda wanted to talk to you guys about them. Well, Dawn, really," Barry said.

"Well?" Drew said impatiently.

"Make it simple, we need to check in at our hotel," Ash said, looking at his watch.

"Kenny and Dawn like- no, love eachother," Lucas began.

"That simple enough for you?" Barry muttered.

"And we are going to play matchmaker," Lucas finished.

"Dawn and Kenny? Seriously? I always thought it was Paul..." Ash frowned.

"What about me?" an icy voice demanded harshly.

"Paul!" Barry, Lucas, Ash, and Drew exclaimed.

...

...

...

"So, what should we do today?" Dawn asked the next morning.

"I dunno. There's the beach, the mall, the movies, certain person's houses, restaurants-" Misty started listing off places.

"What was that?" Dawn inquired.

"The beach."

"After that."

"The mall."

"After that."

"Restaurants."

"Before that."

"The movies."

"After that!"

"Restaurants."

"UGH! Forget it!" Dawn face-palmed as she gave up. Misty smirked.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you'd set inside me_

_You were only in my way_

_Don't know if you think that I'll be just like you-_

The ringtone was cut off as Dawn answered her cell phone. May and Misty raised their eyebrows at her ringtone.

"Hello?...Uh-huh... Yeah, sure we'll come... When?...Okay! Sounds good! Wait, who is coming?...A surprise...Kenny...ugh. Fine. Bye!" Dawn hung up. She noticed May and Misty's expressions.

"What? I like rock," she shrugged.

"What's going on?" May asked.

"Kenny is bringing some friends to his house, and he wants us to come. He won't tell me who though," Dawn sighed.

"That just means it's gonna be bad," Misty shook her head.

"When?" May inquired.

"Around four. It's nine now, so we have...about seven hours of leisure," Dawn concluded.

"Cool. Let's go to the movies. We haven't been there in forever," May suggested. The other two girls agreed and they started on their way.

...

...

...

_**Time: Approx. 3:30**_

"Hurry up!" Dawn whined. After seeing a movie they had had lunch and then went shopping. Now they were waiting on May to finish checking out. Finally she rushed towards them, arms full of shopping bags and they began to walk towards the door.

...

_**Time: Approx. 3:55**_

"Finally, we're here..." Dawn sighed. "May, you can drop those off in my house. You know where the spare key is."

"Okay!" May chirped and walked next door to Dawn's house. When she returned with free hands, Dawn rang Kenny's doorbell. It opened almost immediately.

"Hey, DeeDee," Kenny smirked.

"I'm not even going to go there. Where's your mom? My mom gave me something to give her," Dawn said.

"Kitchen," Kenny informed.

"Thanks!" Dawn smiled, and headed to said kitchen, where, indeed, his mother was fixing snacks.

"Hello, Dawn!" Keira said cheerfully.

"Hi! My mom wanted me to give you this," Dawn said, handing her a letter.

"Thank you!" Keira thanked Dawn, and Dawn smiled before exiting the kitchen to the living room. In there was Barry, Lucas, Ash, Drew, and... Paul. Dawn's eyes widened, and she turned around and went straight back to Misty and May.

"Hey, May, you'll never guess who's here," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Who? Drew?" May guessed.

"Yup! Bull's-eye!" Dawn grinned.

"No way. You're lying," May said.

"Go see for yourself."

"I will!" and with that, May left the room.

"Oh, Misty, Ash is here as well-" Dawn was cut off as Misty began dragging her in the direction of the living room. When they got there. She and Misty both burst into giggles as May and Drew were half-way into an embrace.

"I-He-We-Old friends can hug!" May yelled, turning cherry in the face. Drew was also slightly pink as well. Dawn giggled even harder as Ash walked up to Misty awkwardly. Misty offered a smile, raised her arms, and Ash grinned and enveloped her in a hug.

"Can't-breathe-Ash!" Misty gasped, and Ash released her, red in the face. Misty was light red also. Dawn's giggling ceased and her eyes wandered the room.

When they landed on Paul, they stopped. He was just sitting there looking bored. She frowned and spun around but stepped back when she found Kenny was behind her.

"DeeDee," he nodded. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him. He decided to play along and stuck his out as well.

"Hmph!" Dawn crossed her arms.

"Hmph!" Kenny mimicked, crossing his as well.

"Stop copying me!" Dawn said.

"Stop copying me!" Kenny retorted in a high voice.

"Oh, real mature!"

"Oh, real mature!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Grrrrr..."

"Grrrrr..."

Most people had stopped what they were doing to watch Dawn and Kenny. May and Misty were giggling, Barry, Lucas, and Ash were doubled over laughing, Drew was smirking, and Paul had a raised eyebrow.

"Guys, I hate to interfere. But as I said before, stop the lovers' quarrel. You can argue later," May said. Both Dawn and Kenny turned bright red and instantly stuck their tongues out at her.

"Aww, you both reacted the same way and time. Maybe you have a psychic connection or something," May giggled. Dawn and Kenny turned a darker red and finally noticed everyone was watching them.

"This was a setup wasn't it!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing at May. "You knew this would happen so you got everyone here to watch!"

"Yeah, that's absolutely correct. I used my crystal ball to see into the future and arranged this get-together to let everyone see you get embarrassed," May rolled her eyes before bursting into laughter.

Dawn frowned and sat down.

_This is gonna be a looong 'get-together'..._

...

...

...

**Teehee! Did you like that chapter? I threw in that Contest and Pokeshipping cause... And...**

**IT'S PAUL! OMG!**

**Bet most of you could guess who was coming...**

**Lol. I was so unprepared; I got those reviews WAY faster than I thought I would. But, I did it. Mainly because I got a bunch of notebooks dedicated just for my fan fiction stories. Let's just hope I finish my schoolwork early so I can work on it at school.**

**I've decided to make each chapter at least 1,000 words.**

**And, I will **_**try**_**(no promises) to get a new chapter out every Friday. Because I will hopefully have finished writing it at school by Thursday, then I will type it up and post it Friday.**

**How cute was Dawn and Kenny's argument! I should have them do that more often.**

**Heh, I forgot to tell you guys, like, a month ago... total Penguinshipping episode. He literally confessed to Dawn and she said he was handsome when he beat Ash. Awesomeness.**

**And Paul kicked some * bleep * in the Sinnoh League! Ah, Conway... you always know the best times to scare the crap out of Dawn,.,**

**Bye! Review! You know you want to! Click it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahahaha, so happy everyone still loves this story...**

**I don't own anything. How many more times do I have to say it? It's injuring my ego...**

**Warning: Emotional stress on Dawn is in this chapter. But it's vital information for the plot...I hope.**

**Warning: Sad chapter... At least I think so.**

...

...

...

After about half and hour, Dawn found herself playing Truth or Dare with May and Misty.

"Dawn, Truth or Dare?" May smirked.

"Hmm... I pick Truth," Dawn said.

"Excellent. Do you like Kenny?" May asked a little bit louder.

"Of course I do. He's a great friend," Dawn smiled.

"Let me rephrase. Do you _love _Kenny?" May grinned. Most people turned to look at Dawn. She turned a bright red.

"Uh, um..." Dawn stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. May and Misty were giggling, Kenny was standing there awkwardly, a light shade of red; Ash, Kenny, Lucas, and Barry were doubled over laughing; Drew was smirking, and Paul had his eyebrow raised in an 'Oo...kay?' matter.

After a few seconds, Dawn had become even brighter red. May looked at her expectantly.

"Obviously she doesn't want to answer the question. Don't force her into it or she might say something she doesn't mean," a new voice broke the ice. Dawn turned her eyes towards the source; Paul. Well, not just her. Everyone. Dawn took advantage of the distraction, nodded a quick 'thanks' to Paul, and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Dawn! Typical Truth or Dare... Teenagers these days..." Keira sighed.

"Anything I can help with?" Dawn asked.

"Not at the moment, no. But in a little while, would you mind making some brownies? Everyone loves yours!" Keira smiled. Dawn nodded and smiled.

"I need to check on something at home. I'll be right back!" Dawn chirped, and exited the house.

...

...

...

Dawn stood on a stool in the hallway, attempting to reach the door to the attic. She finally caught the latch and pulled. A dusty set of stairs swooshed down. Dawn coughed, and then began the ascent up. Once she reached the top, she frowned. Everything was so dusty; she couldn't distinguish what was what.

"Did I put it on top of something? No, then it might fall... Not under something... Of course!" Dawn exclaimed. She briskly walked to the back, and then dusted the wall off. She laughed.

"He really spent a lot of time on this... on me..." she said quietly. She started counting the bricks, and stopped at the 6th one. She pushed it in, and it fell out on the other side. She then began pushing out other bricks, until the hole was big enough for her to crawl through. She made it onto the other side, and gasped.

"It's just like it was when I left..." Dawn smiled. She looked around her.

The room was small, just about big enough for her to lie down. Half of the walls were painted bright blue, with different colored butterflies plastered all around. There was a bright, large tree painted halfway on the far wall, with lots of animals under it. The ceiling was also halfway bright blue, but with half a sun.

The other half was painted a deep blue, with white twinkles for stars on the wall. The other half of the tree was there, each color two or three shades darker than the first half. There were night animals under that half. On the ceiling was half a moon, right where the other half of the sun should have been.

The floor was fake grass, with paper flowers here and there. Dawn sighed and sat down. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on a package that hadn't been opened and an album. She smiled, reached over and picked it up. She opened it and smiled at the first page. It was a family photo. She was on her father's shoulders, and her mother was standing in front of her father. Dawn was grinning enthusiastically in the picture, and her two front teeth were missing.

She turned the page, and her smile faltered a bit. She was sitting on her father's lap and they were looking at the lake at sunset. Her eyes watered up a bit, but she blinked them back. Once more she turned the page. Here were scribbled notes she and her father had written. Dawn couldn't bear to read them, so she closed the album.

Dawn crawled over to the package covered in wrapping paper. She carefully removed the tape and wrapping paper. She opened the box and gasped softly. Inside there was a porcelain doll, modeled after her. She held it up, and smiled. She noticed that there was a folded up piece of paper in the doll's hand.

She unfolded it and began to read the familiar writing.

_Dawn,_

_I know you probably won't read this until after I have left. I trust you not to tell your mother of this information. Dawn, sweetie, I left. I left because your mother and I... we separated. We aren't together anymore. I don't know how old you are now, but you are most likely the same stubborn little girl I knew a while ago-_

"I'm not stubborn!" Dawn muttered, and then continued reading.

_-so, you probably will be in denial right now, saying that your mom and I still love each other. If you are, in fact, reading this, then you have either visited the room again or your mother gave this to you. Personally, I hope it's the former. Your mom and I got a divorce. We got into a fight when you were about four, and we realized that we didn't really have anything. You were the only thing holding us together. But when we realized that you didn't need us both anymore, your mother and I decided I would leave. She told you I died, most likely, or went on a business trip and wasn't coming back. She lied. I am closer than you may think, my little angel. Open your eyes a little more, and look around you. I miss you so much. I hope you miss me too. I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

By the time Dawn finished reading the letter, tears were streaming down her face.

"Daddy..." she whispered.

...

...

...

"Where'd Dawn go?" Misty wondered aloud.

"No clue. I think she went in the kitchen," May suggested. Misty shrugged and headed in that direction.

"Hey, Keira. Do you know where Dawn went?" Misty asked.

"Yes, she ran home for something. She said she'd be back though... I wonder what's taking so long..." Keira mused. Misty smiled.

"Thanks!" Misty smiled and headed back over to May.

"She ran home for a couple minutes. She'll be back soon though," Misty informed her.

"Cool. I think I'm gonna-"

"Hi, May," Drew interrupted her. May stuck her tongue out in a childish matter and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, May... At least _act_ your age," Drew smirked, and walked away. May stood there, glaring daggers at his back. Misty giggled.

"Why'd you giggle? There was nothing to giggle at. Absolutely nothing. So why'd you giggle if there is nothing to giggle at, or maybe you think there is something to giggle at so you giggled, even though there really isn't anything to giggle at, so you're giggling for nothing, so you wasted a giggle, which makes your life one giggle less, even though-"

"May! Stop rambling!" Misty exclaimed. May grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine," Misty assured her.

"Should we check on Dawn?" May asked.

"Nah, maybe in about five or ten minutes," Misty said. May nodded and sat down on the couch.

...

...

...

"She _lied_"-punch-"to me! She told me he was"- kick -"_dead_! She couldn't just _tell_"-punch-"_me"_-punch- "the _truth_?" Dawn yelled as she kicked and punched the wall of her bedroom.

"Dawn, I'm home!" a voice sang from downstairs as the front door opened. Dawn abruptly stopped, tore down a poster, and reattached it over the dent in her wall. After placing the doll under her bed, she plastered a fake smile on her face and went downstairs.

"Hi, Mom," Dawn said through gritted teeth. Johanna nodded and smiled and began cooking dinner.

"I'm going to Kenny's," Dawn continued.

"Have fun!" Johanna chimed as Dawn hurried out the front door, hands balled into fists. She came to Kenny's house, knocked thrice, and entered.

"Dawn, you're back! What didja need?" May asked upon seeing her.

"Hm? U-uh, nothing," Dawn stammered. May and Misty gave her funny looks and pulled her aside.

"What's going on? You're all shaken up, and your eyes are all red... were you crying?" Misty asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Dawn sighed.

"Dawn, what happened?" May concernedly asked.

"Nothing! I'm perfectly, absolutely, positively, one-hundred-percent okay!" Dawn fake smiled. Misty and May each raised an eyebrow but otherwise let it go.

"Hey, DeeDee and friends," Kenny said, approaching them.

"Hi," said girls chorused.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Nothing, you?" Dawn shrugged.

"Nah. I'm surprised though. You're always up to something, _DeeDee_," Kenny smirked. Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"Still on that?" she asked. Kenny laughed.

"Christmas is coming up soon," he said.

"Yeah. A few weeks," Dawn agreed.

"Anything in particular you want?"

"No, I haven't made a list let. Have you?"

"Nope. I wait 'til December 1st."

"So do I!"

"What a coincidence," Kenny smiled.

"Yeah. Have you been stalking me or something?" Dawn quizzically asked, raising her eyebrow but with a grin to show she was being playful.

"Oh, sure, I have. I watched you eat dinner!" Kenny grinned, and both of them burst into laughter.

"Oh, yeah? What did I have?" Dawn inquired.

"Hmm... lasagna?" Kenny guessed.

"Oh, you are a _master_. I had chicken!" Dawn giggled.

"Eheh... you sure about that?"

...

...

...

**Woohoo! Chapter seven has be over. **

**And, since she bugged me at school about it, TheSinisterTwins, here it is.**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm soooooooooooooo sorry and for the late update. There.**

**Teehee! I is gonna bring in Dawn's daddy. Originally, that was nowhere in the plot. I have the gift of being able to work stuff in. Aww, sad Dawn... But Kenny cheered her up! **

*** coughPENGUINSHIPPINGcough**** ***

**O_O O_O O_O_ O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O**

**Ah, my little army of wide-eyed dudes... **

**Review! Or they'll get you! ...hey, that rhymes!**

**Sayonara!**

**Counting the author's notes, this chapter is 1,816 words long. Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I'm alive! *hides* please don't kill me!

Barry: D-did you...forget us? *puppy dog eyes*

Gah! Of course not! How could I forget you guys? Just...family troubles... It's awwwwlllllll better now though! *grin* Things had to get worse before they could get better, right? ...right? ...*sweatdrop* Now... I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! *bows deeply*

Ehe...I changed my pen name...again...Sorry...I'm pretty dang sure this one's permanent though.

If it's not...one of my _dear_friends will beat the crap outta me... (Not literally...ehe.)

Jeez...*looks at the crap written in notepad* I need to work on my writing skills... anyway, since I made my favorite readers wait so long...

HERE IS THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER 8!

X~o~x~o~

"So DeeDee-" Kenny was interrupted by Dawn tugging his ear. He twitched.

"What's my name?" Dawn asked innocently, brandishing her trademark grin. Kenny gulped.

"U-um, Dawn?"

"Very good." With that, Kenny's ear was released from Dawn's grip. Kenny sighed in relief and stepped away from Dawn. Dawn smirked.

It was quiet. An awkward silence arose; everyone else had gone home.

"Dawn? Your mom just called, it's time for you to leave." Keira called from the kitchen.

"Oh! Alright," Dawn said, heading for the door. "See ya, Kenny."

"See ya, DeeDee. Wouldn't wanna be ya," Kenny grinned, knowing he was out of range of her ear-tugging fingers. Dawn twitched, but let it pass, and left.

X~o~x~o~

"So May, Misty, I've been thinking, and you know how Kenny always calls me DeeDee?" Dawn said from her spot on the bed.

"Yeah," the redhead and brunette responded simultaneously.

"Well, in order to get him to stop, we need to find an embarrassing nickname for him!" Dawn grinned.

"I like where this is going..." Misty mused.

"And while we're at it, we could even come up with some for Drew and Ash!"

"Hell yeah!" May and Misty grinned.

"Well, let's start thinking then!" exclaimed Misty.

"Alright. Hmm...I wonder if his mom used to call him anything...? I'll call her and ask." Dawn grinned, leaning over a bit to grab her cell phone from her nightstand. She dialed Kenny's home phone.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Wazzap, DeeDee?"

Dawn sighed. "Hi, Barry. Is Kenny's mom there?"

"Nope, ya just missed her," Barry grinned from the other side of the line.

"Dang... Do you know when she'll be back?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, but what do you need?"

"Do you know of any embarrassing nicknames Kenny's mom used to call him?"

"Ah, the past...such great times...Like when-"

"Barry. Stay on topic please?"

"Okay, fine. How's 'Kenny-poo'?" Barry suggested.

Dawn grinned evilly. "Perfect. Thanks."

"You're welcome. See ya," Barry said.

"'Kay, see ya." Dawn ended the call and looked at her friends' curious (more like demanding) faces.

"Well?" May and Misty said in unison.

"I think I have a surprise for _Kenny-poo_," Dawn beamed.

"Kenny-poo?" Misty giggled. May was entirely focused on trying not to laugh her head off. In the process, her face had gone red.

"Alright, let's start thinking for Ash and Drew... Speaking of Drew, I've always wondered... Is that his real hair color?" May giggled.

"Probably not!" Misty laughed.

Misty and May continue to giggle and Dawn laughed nervously.

"Hmm...I kinda want to give him a nickname that relates to his hair color," May mused. "...and I got nothing."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something," Dawn reassured her. May merely nodded, still feeling defeated.

"So what about Ash? I'm not sure what I could base his on..." Misty frowned.

"Maybe it could relate to how dense he is?" May suggested.

"Hmm...Maybe..." Misty giggled.

"I got nothing else," May admitted sheepishly.

"Let's just keep thinking..." Dawn said.

X~o~x~o~

"Hey, DeeDee, wait up!" called the voice Dawn knew all too well as she approached the school.

She grinned. It was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Yes, Kenny-poo?" Dawn said innocently, spinning around to face him.

"W-what did you call me?" Kenny's face was one of pure shock and horror.

"Something wrong, Kenny-poo?"

'_How did she...'_

"How did you..."

"Oh, I have my sources. Sources I certainly will be thanking later," Dawn finished her statement with a laugh that she normally didn't use. It sounded...evil. Kenny shuddered.

"Who told you?" Kenny asked; face a unique shade of red.

"Oh, nobody," Dawn sang, before skipping off to class. As soon as she was out of earshot, Kenny burst into laughter. Even though he attracted stares from quite a few people, he didn't stop.

"Breathe, Kenny!" came Lucas's voice. Kenny snickered once more before putting his laughing to a stop.

"What's so funny?" Barry asked as he approached them. Kenny clapped a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"You've done well, young lad."

"She actually _bought _it?" Barry asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"Indeed she did, my friend," Kenny snickered again.

Not a moment later both Barry and Kenny were doubled over, laughing.

"Uhh...could someone please fill me in?" Lucas asked.

Barry managed to gather enough breath to speak first.

"Kenny had a feeling that one day Dawn would try to find a nickname for him. And he figured she'd try to get one out of his mom. So he told me if Dawn ever called the house phone, to answer and say his mom left. Then tell her that his mom used to call him a certain name. And since his crush on her is obvious-"

"Barry..." Kenny warned.

"-we decided on 'Kenny-poo'." Barry finished.

"In all honesty, I didn't think she'd buy it at all," Kenny smirked.

"Yeah, me either. I thought she was smart."

"She is...in a way..."

"Anyways, it's gonna be so much more interesting now. I bet you every time Kenny calls her DeeDee from now on, she'll call him Kenny-poo," Barry smirked. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"A bet, huh? Well, I just can't say no to that." With that, Lucas held out his right hand. Barry grinned and shook it.

"Well then. How much are you two betting?" Kenny inquired.

Barry and Lucas looked at eachother and shrugged.

Kenny sighed. "How about this, then. The first day, it's five bucks. Second day, it's ten bucks. Third day, it's fifteen bucks. Get it? So the longer the bet goes on, the more it's worth."

Barry grinned. Lucas grinned.

"It's a deal then."

X~o~x~o~

School was school. Boring classes, lots of homework, quarreling best friends.

"DeeDee."

"Kenny-poo."

"DeeDee."

"Kenny-poo."

"DeeDee!"

"Kenny-poo!"

May laughed. "This is quite amusing. I'm glad Barry told us when he did."

Misty nodded in agreement.

X~o~x~o~

"_Hey! Hey, Misty, May! Psst!" Barry whispered to the girls in front of him._

_May twitched but said nothing. Misty completely tuned him out._

"_I got something to tell you..."_

_Still no response from the teenage girls._

"_...It's about Kenny and Dawn."_

_Both redhead and brunette turned their heads instantly, with a look that clearly said: Tell us._

"_If any time in the future Dawn mentions the nickname Kenny-poo to you, pretend it would work against Kenny. Okay?"_

_Puzzled, the girls nodded. They glanced at eachother, shrugged, and turned to face the front of the class again._

X~o~x~o~

The redhead and brunette giggled again before turning to the squabble again.

"Are you really doing this again?" Dawn exclaimed.

"_Are you really doing this again?_" Kenny mimicked.

"Don't start..."

"_Don't start..._"

"Why, when I'm through with you..."

"_Why, when I'm through with you..."_

"Ugh...I need to get my stuff..."

"_Ugh...I need to get my st-_ mmfgh!" Kenny was cut off by the jacket stuffed in his mouth, courtesy of Lucas.

"C'mon, don't make her _too_ mad..."

"Can I aggravate her again later?" Kenny put on his best puppy-dog look. Lucas laughed.

"We'll see."

Kenny barked happily, earning another laugh from his friend, and then laughed as well.

X~o~x~o~

"Hey, Dawn! Come here real quick!" Ash yelled from Kenny's porch. Dawn raised an eyebrow quizzically, but approached him nonetheless.

"What is it?" asked the blunette.

"Barry and Lucas wanted to see you for something."

Slightly suspicious, she followed Ash. Inside the house were Kenny, Drew, Barry, and Lucas...all playing a video game.

She sighed. "What is it, Barry? Lucas? You could have just called me."

"We could have, but that would require using a hand," Barry said, his gaze not leaving the television screen that was currently showing the video game they were dueling eachother on.

Dawn sighed. "So what do you need?"

From the moment Barry and Lucas briefly shared a knowing glance and nodded, she knew something was up. And boy, was she ever right.

"You two take Kenny, we got Dawn!" Lucas called, to which Ash and Drew nodded, making their way over to where Kenny sat on the couch, inching away from them.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Dawn exclaimed, backing away from the grinning teenagers.

"Nothing..." they both answered, before darting forward, each gripping one of her arms, and lifting her into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Dawn struggled, only to earn laughs. Kenny was in a similar situation. Barry, Lucas, Ash, and Drew carried them down the hall, laughing like maniacs.

X~o~x~o~

"Hmph. Those guys are really making me mad," Dawn huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're not the only one..." Kenny sighed.

"They locked us in the closet! And it locks from the outside! We'll never get out!"

"Dawn..."

"They'll forget about us! They will, I just know it!"

"..._Dawn_..."

"Then we'll end up starving and dying! I'm too young to die!"

"DeeDee!"

"Huh?"

Kenny sighed. "You're losing it already, and it's only been five minutes."

"Oh...sorry..." Dawn said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"_Hey guys, can you hear me?_"

Dawn frowned. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Let's try and find the light first."

After another five minutes of stumbling around in darkness, Kenny managed to find the light switch. Flipping it up, the closet was immediately illuminated. Both teens blinked multiple times to adjust their eyes.

"_Psst! Hey guys! Can you hear me?"_

"What on earth..." Dawn stopped her question short when she saw the air vent. For right inside it were two walkie-talkies. One had duct tape around the talk button, and the other didn't.

"Why that..." Kenny twitched.

"BARRY!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"_Barry speaking, how may I help you?_"

"Why did you lock us in a closet?" Dawn hissed. Kenny winced; she didn't sound too happy. Not happy at all. But then again- why would she be?

"_Oh, that. Look on the third shelf._" Barry ordered through the walkie-talkie. Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Kenny, who was closer, glanced at the shelf beside him.

'_Junk, junk, junk, more junk, junk...wait..._'

Kenny picked up a piece of paper, scanning it as he did so. As soon as he finished, his face flushed bright red.

"_Find it yet? Eh?_"

"Barry, when I get out of here, I swear I'll..."

"_You'll what? Hm?_"

Defeated, Kenny handed the paper over to Dawn.

She also, when she finished reading, turned red.

"Barry...what are you getting at?"

"_I thought I was pretty clear. You're not getting out of here 'til you kiss."_

"WHAT?"

X~o~x~o

I'm so evil,

Yes it's true,

But do not fret,

And don't feel blue,

Because very, very soon,

Though not before the night's through,

Another chapter,

I will have for you.

Like that thingy says...

I've already started on the next chapter. And I intend to finish it! Hopefully it will be up by Wednesday.

Ta ta for now!

(P.S. I didn't edit this chapter, sorry for any mistakes!)


	9. Chapter 9

Yay for you guys! You get the next chapter! I couldn't have left you guys after that cliffhanger... I shall not run my mouth anymore, so here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...stop reminding me...

X~o~x~o~

Barry sighed through the walkie-talkie. "_Jeez, you guys are slow. Must I spell it out for you? That paper is one from the script of the play. Romeo and Juliet kiss in that scene. You two, do not get out of the closet, until you act out that scene. Kiss included. And we will know if you kiss or not. So don't fake. Oh, and _Kenny-poo_, since I know you probably found the loophole by now- the kiss must be on the lips."_

By now, both 'DeeDee' and 'Kenny-poo' were cherry red, and avoiding eye contact.

"U-um...so what do we do?" squeaked the blunette, her gaze upon the floor.

"We do what we have to," sighed Kenny. That statement only caused Dawn to blush harder. And, at seeing Dawn blush harder, Kenny blushed harder.

"W-well, the sooner we...act...the sooner we get out...right?" Dawn said, lifting her gaze to rest on her black-eyed best friend.

"Yeah..." Kenny muttered, rereading the paper in Dawn's hand. He gulped.

"_It better be quality acting, too!_" Barry demanded through the walkie-talkie in the air vent.

Dawn and Kenny only blushed harder, if even possible.

"Barry...I am SO going to kill you..." Dawn hissed.

"_Not if I'm in another country and have Lucas or someone else set you free!_" Barry called in a sing-song voice.

"I'll track you down," the blunette growled.

Kenny swore he could see Barry backing up from his walkie-talkie.

"_No need for that, r-right?_"

Dawn smirked and remained silent.

"_...right?_"

Not a word from 'DeeDee'.

"_D-DeeDee?_"

"Yes, Barry?" Her voice sounded innocent. Anyone who knew her knew that was the total opposite of what she meant.

"_You won't really hurt me when you get out...right?_"

"Well, that depends."

"_Cause if you are, I won't let you out._"

"Then no, I won't hurt you."

"_Promise?_"

"I promise I won't really hurt you when you let us out."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. If Barry saw through that, it would come with a price.

"Nope, I won't _really _hurt him; just some minor injuries will do..." Dawn muttered quietly. Kenny chuckled at this.

"_Well, what are you guys waiting for?_"

Kenny and Dawn glanced at eachother, blushing lightly, before Dawn handed Kenny the paper.

Kenny read it over once more, before sighing inaudibly and clearing his throat. Casting his gaze on the shelf behind Dawn, he began to speak.

"H...Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" His voice wavered slightly at the beginning, steadily becoming stronger the more he spoke.

Kenny then handed the paper back to Dawn, who quickly scanned it and found her place.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She had her gaze fixed on the floor, and her cheeks were tinted pink. After Dawn had finished speaking, she held the script out to Kenny.

"O...O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray — grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Kenny said, almost inaudibly.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Dawn recited. Kenny frowned slightly. She hadn't needed the script...?

"T-then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." With that, Kenny slowly stepped further, redder than a tomato. Dawn rose her gaze to meet his, and they both flushed again.

Yet before either of them knew it, they were kissing. The only downsides to this were the fact they were locked in a closet and Barry was clapping from the walkie-talkie. They didn't mind though. All they were focused on was eachother. A few seconds seemed like an eternity, and they regrettably pulled back.

"_Way to go! Encore! Encore!_" Barry yelled.

"Barry..." hissed Dawn, and if one could see her at that moment-poor Kenny-poo- she would seem as if she could turn you to stone.

Kenny chuckled nervously. Dawn turned her gaze to him, to which he gulped nervously.

"What's so funny?" She growled.

"N-nothing, DeeDee!" Kenny flashed a grin in hopes she wouldn't torment him. The blue-haired girl sighed, with a mumbled "Stupid Kenny-poo," and turned back to the walkie-talkie. But not before she caught a glimpse of something. Was that...a blinking red light?

"Oh no he didn't..." she hissed.

"_Oh yes I did..._" Both teens in the closet could imagine the grin on Barry's face as he said this.

Dawn strode over and pushed aside a pile of old books to reveal...

"A video camera?" Kenny and Dawn exclaimed.

Barry's laughs echoed shortly throughout the closet.

"_It's recorded the entire time you two were in here. This is _so _going on YouTube._"

"Barry, this is not going anywhere. I have half a mind-wait, no, a full mind to destroy the tape right now!" Kenny said.

"_Ah, then we would simply keep you two inside the closet._"

"Dang...he's got us..." Kenny sighed.

Dawn simply smirked. Kenny raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What're you thinking, DeeDee?"

"Oh, nothing, Kenny-poo." Dawn grinned her 'No need to worry!' smile. That smile always made Kenny worry.

"Barry, let us out." Kenny said.

A sigh could be heard from the device in the vent.

"_Fine...Go let her out_." The last part was quieter, and it seemed he was speaking to someone else.

Waiting impatiently for their release, Dawn began to tap her foot.

And it annoyed Kenny.

A lot.

"Could you stop that?" Kenny asked.

"Stop what?" Dawn replied, the tapping continuing.

"Tapping your foot."

"Nah."

"DeeDee..."

"Kenny...poo..."

Kenny twitched at the tapping, but tried to hold back a laugh. Had she still not realized what the name sounded like?

With him calling her DeeDee and her calling him Kenny-poo, it almost sounded like they were...

A couple.

Kenny was a bit reluctant to admit it, but he liked that idea. Now all that was left was to find out if Dawn did.

Meanwhile, a certain girl dubbed 'DeeDee' was pondering her thoughts of her best friend.

'_I know I like him...and I'm pretty sure he likes me. I mean, May and Misty were discussing overhearing him._' She sighed inaudibly. What was keeping her from finding out for sure?

She wasn't sure. Frowning at the inconvenient time for stupidity, she eyed the closet door. If that hadn't been locked, she and Kenny would never have kissed. And although it was a kiss pushed upon both of them, she liked it. Secretly, she glanced at Kenny, who was staring at the ground. Did he like it too?

Dawn let a sigh escape her lips and roam the air. She had ceased her tapping a few seconds ago, much to Kenny's relief.

"What's taking them so long?" mused the boy.

"Don't ask me," the girl responded. As she finished her short sentence, the door to the closet swung open.

"Didja have fun?" grinned a person Dawn knew all-too-well.

"May? What are you doing here?"

"Barry invited Misty and me to watch. Well, more like listen, but you get the idea."

"I'm so going to kill him..." Dawn vowed as she stepped out of the closet, Kenny close behind.

"I'm with you on that," he nodded.

"Ah, ah, ah! I'm under strict orders that if you threaten Barry in any way, I am to put you both back in the closet. Overnight," May grinned.

"As if." Kenny smirked.

The glare that May sent him will forever haunt his dreams.

X~o~x~o~

Yay! They kissed!

And I sorry, I'd have liked to post this earlier today, but I accidentally left it pulled up on the computer when I went to do my chores and my brother closed it...without saving...T.T Plus I had to go pick up stuff for school. And whoopee, we has to go get my uniforms later this week! For picture day Monday...I think...

AAAAAaaaaaaaaanyway, thanks to all who have reviewed!

And I got a question I forgot to answer...T.T

Back in chapter 6, the song I used for Dawn's ringtone was 'Just Like You' by Three Days Grace. One of my favorite bands.

And in another chapter, Kenny's ringtone was 'Your Guardian Angel' by 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. My favorite song eva.

Til then!

x.A Lost Soul.x


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ehehehehe...

*hangs head*

I sorry...there's no excuse for me not updating. Writer's block? Sorta...Not really... Homework? Psh, I finish in class. Social events? Hardly. XD (Hey, at least I have _some _friends...) Watching like ten different animes? Yeah, that's a real good excuse.

Anyway, without further adieu (uhh sp? XD), I give you chapter 9 of Romeo and Juliet!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn had to admit, she liked the play. She often read and reread the entire script when she had nothing else to do.

But not even that could prepare her for the announcement that Monday morning...

"All cast of the school play please report to the auditorium."

Dawn hadn't thought much of it; she figured it was simply a rehearsal.

But when she got there...

'_Oh man...I should look at the calendar once in a while...'_

"Dress rehearsal will be tomorrow! The production will take place three days from today!" Mr. Chann had said.

Glancing around, Dawn found that she was the only one who was surprised by the statement.

"Well, DeeDee..." a voice teased.

"Maybe you would have known..." Another.

"If you hadn't been daydreaming about Kenny-poo all the time!" Barry and Lucas finished in unison.

As much as she wanted to hit them, she didn't.

But that was only because they were in school.

"You're lucky there's an adult in the room...And Barry, I still owe you for the whole closet thing..." Dawn growled.

Though, inwardly she smiled. Even when her family-as she had discovered- was as jacked up as it was, she was still happy she had her friends.

"You wouldn't really hurt ol' me, would you?" Barry grinned nervously, stepping backwards twice.

"Wanna make a bet? 'Cause I bet I would," the blunette smirked.

"Um, no?"

"Dismissed! Hurry off to class now!" the director instructed.

"What's that old saying? Saved by the bell? I think that applies here," Lucas snickered, to receive a hair pull from his blonde companion.

"Shaddup..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" May exclaimed, jumping up and down for added effect.

"What? What? What?" Dawn smiled.

"I found a nickname for Drew!" May squealed.

"What is it?" Dawn inquired.

"Green Bean!" the brunette giggled. Dawn couldn't resist laughing at the childish-yet funny- nickname.

"Perfect," a redheaded girl grinned from behind. "Absolutely perfect."

"Well, what do we have here? A DeeDee and friends?" An arm was slung around Dawn's shoulder as Kenny came into view beside her.

"Yeah, so what do you want, Kenny-poo?"

She giggled when he stuck out his tongue.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd see if the mastermind has come up with a plan to kill Barry yet," Kenny said.

"Nope. Sorry, I'm laying low on this one. You're on your own."

"Nooo..." Kenny feigned falling to the floor and dying. "I'm uncreative! How will I ever find a way to get revenge!" Dawn simply laughed and left.

"Revenge is like a two-headed snake. As you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself," Misty interrupted with a smirk.

"Says the ice queen..." muttered May.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Could you please say that again?" Misty hissed, cracking her knuckles.

"I rest my case." May smirked and walked away.

"Why you little-!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So...he really _is _alive. Who would have thought..." mused a certain blunette, cradling the porcelain doll in her arms.

"Da-awn, dinner time!" sang a motherly voice from the kitchen.

"Be right there!" Dawn yelled through gritted teeth. Stuffing the doll once again to the depths of the-land-underneath-the-bed, she left her room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days could really fly by.

Tugging at the collar of her dress, Dawn tried to calm her shaky nerves.

'_Why did I even try out for this? I'm a lead in a play! I have to kiss Kenny on stage! ...well, the last part isn't TOO bad...but...I'm going to freeze up out there, I just know it!'_

Pacing relentlessly, she decided she would peek into the audience. Even though the play didn't start for a while, she wondered who would show up early.

Her soft hands gripped the velvet curtain and tugged ever so slightly, allowing it to part from its second piece. She stuck her face through the newly created opening and surveyed the empty auditorium.

Well, almost empty. In the very front row, middle seat, was a man.

Not just any man, though.

Though she didn't recognize him, a sense of familiarity traveled down her spine. She frowned. Who was he?

"Hey, DeeDee." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Dawn turned to face her chestnut-haired friend.

A "Pay up" could be heard, followed by a curse and a rustle of paper.

"You'll do great out there. I know you will." He smiled, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

She blinked. Once his words sank in, she grinned.

"Thanks. You too."

Had the time passed already?

"Places, everyone! We're about to start!"

As the curtain lifted, Dawn scanned the crowd once again. When her eyes successfully found the man in the front, she felt strangely relaxed.

Could it be?

Was it really?

'_Dad...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry. I had started it at like 8 this morning (I'm sick and stayed home from school...though I missed the class auction...:/) but one of my dogs was acting weird and we found out she has Parvo. There's an 80% chance she'll live though, so okay! ^_^

Oh, and kudos to SMA-H! Fiftieth reviewer! Woohoo!

And since this story has reached 50 reviews...

Virtual cookies for everyone! *sets out cookies*


	11. Chapter 11

Oh noes... the story's almost over! I don't really plan these things out...but I'd say there's 1-3 chapters left...we'll see what these people decide to do. *stares at cast*

Alrighty then! *cracks knuckles and furiously begins typing*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Quick! They're about to say the line!" an extra hissed. Kenny nodded and practically ran around backstage to find Dawn.

"A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's," Kenny heard Lucas say. Inwardly he gulped.

"That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes  
to the wall." Kenny could practically hear the grin on Barry's face.

Meanwhile, Dawn was listening to the play. She'd read the script; she knew how it went.

"True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall."

'Idiots,' thought the blunette.

When Kenny sped over to her, panting, she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What, being chased by a wild Barry?" she asked.

"Yes! Wait, no! ...what?" Kenny obviously hadn't caught her sarcasm.

"Never mind. What's got you all jumpy?"

"You didn't hear the line...did you?"

"What, you mean the one calling women weak?" Dawn turned her nose up. "What idiot wrote this?"

"William Shakespeare...y'know, like the greatest writer of all time?" Kenny was dumbfounded.

"That's what you think..." she grumbled.

Had they been arguing so long?

"Kenny, you're on!" the director whispered. Said boy yelped softly in surprise and scurried on stage.

Dawn couldn't help but smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" His voice rang out loud and clear, and Dawn couldn't help but blush.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Her voice was soft, yet rang out through the audience.

'_Can__'__t__mess__up__now...especially__if__that__really_ is _Dad...__'_

The scene had gone perfectly. Dawn would never admit it, but she had especially liked the kiss. Although, it saddened her that this was only a play.

The exact same thoughts were running through Kenny's mind.

Once they were both off the stage, an awkward silence had arisen.

"So, um..." Dawn attempted to start a conversation.

Kenny looked up from the floor to meet her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Er...would you...um, did you get the math homework?"

Her courage had failed her. She wasn't one for proposing the idea of a date.

Kenny's hopes had soared when she started. When she changed the subject, though, they fell.

"Yeah. Page four hundred-ninety two."

"Thanks."

If possible, the awkwardness increased.

'_What__now?__'_

"Um, you did great out there," His face flushing red at Dawn's widened eyes, he quickly added, "acting, you did." Kenny looked down, extremely embarrassed.

Great, now she probably thought he thought she wasn't a good kisser.

"Um, I mean, uh-"

"I get it, relax." Her warm smile calmed his nerves.

'_Phew,__'_ he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

The curtains closed.

It was over.

The audience erupted into applause. No doubt had they loved it.

"Bravo! Job well done!" yelled the director, clapping madly with a grin plastered on his face.

Many of the cast members were meeting up with friends and family, whom were gushing over the performance.

When Dawn saw the man she suspected was her father standing backstage, she knew it was now or never. She approached him.

"Um, excuse me...I'm sorry, but you look awfully familiar. Is it possible that I-"

The man had enveloped her in an embrace. "I've missed you so much..." he whispered. Dawn couldn't help but note that there was no trace of alcohol or drugs in his breath. She smiled.

"I knew it," she grinned.

Her father ruffled her curled hair with a smile. "You've grown up. I see you're still a little princess, though."

"Dad..." It seemed so natural to Dawn.

"So, who was that boy you kissed on stage? Was he a friend of yours?"

She inadvertently looked at the floor, a blush crawling to her cheeks. "Yeah...you remember Kenny, don't you?"

"That was Kenny? My my, you've all grown up," he chuckled.

"Speaking of Kenny-poo..."

"You call him that?" Dawn's father asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah, 'cause he calls me DeeDee."

"You do realize what that sounds like, don't you?"

"Um, no? Am I supposed to?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Immediately, her entire face turned deep red.

"KENNY!" she yelled, infuriated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenny heard her yell. He could have from a mile away. There was an abrupt pause in all the conversations taking place, which resumed after a moment or two.

"Time to run," Barry was suddenly behind him. "Oh, is that like Dawn's uncle or something?" he rested an elbow on Kenny's shoulder, peering in Dawn's direction.

"Nah, her mom was an only child," Kenny shrugged.

"Better run before she finds you..." Barry whispered spookily, waving his hands for added effect.

"She already saw me...I may as well walk up to her...I wonder what she's mad about..." Kenny groaned.

"She realized what Kenny-poo sounds like." Lucas strolled up to them, having changed out of his costume.

"Oh, sh- ear, ear, ear, ear, eeeaaaarrr!" Kenny yelped as Dawn tugged him away by his ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright. I hate to say it, but next chapter will be the last chapter. I will be working on it more, and I will try my best to make it longer (I know the past few are pathetic lengths). I should have more time because it's almost the weekend, and I've turned my phone off for a few days. The only thing I'll be doing is homework and a stupid English project...I dun wanna do a final project on the book! DX Though, I will say I'm glad we finished the book. Anyone read 'To Kill a Mockingbird'? ^^'

Bye Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**The formatting on this one may be a little off. My computer's been acting up lately.**

**I own Pokémon! I swear, I do- *notices lawyers* -not own it!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"You...you..."

After several attempts at expressing her anger, the blunette gave up. Dawn had dragged Kenny by his ear across the backstage area, and had tried to lecture him as he nurtured his now throbbing ear.

"What was that? Oh sorry, couldn't hear you over my bleeding!" Kenny stuck his tongue out to signify that he wasn't actually angry with her.

Though the same couldn't be said for Dawn.

"I am going to _kill_you!" she finally seethed, her lone index finger nearly touching Kenny's nose.

"Then I guess this wouldn't be the time to call you DeeDee, eh DeeDee?" The smug grin that stretched across his face was enough to set her off...again. Dawn practically exploded, her face going red, shouting near the top of her lungs (which, mind you, attracted some stares here and there).

"-and my name is DAWN! Not DEEDEE!"

Kenny sighed. "Well then I guess you didn't get it."

"...eh?" the blunette blinked, her confusion temporarily becoming superior over her displeasure.

"..." No more than a few moments had passed, and the chestnut-haired teenager had doubled over in laughter.

This, of course, made Dawn flush red- this time in embarrassment. "W-what? Did I say something?" She checked her clothing and hair for anything that wasn't supposed to be there, and when she found that she looked fine, gave Kenny a good whack on the head.

"Q-quit laughing, dummy!" she stuttered.

"S-sorry!" His laughter died down into chuckles. "You're just hilarious, DeeDee."

Whack.

"What's my name?"

"...Dawn?"

"Good boy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man...in the end, the female's always superior..." Barry groaned.

"I'd disagree but I fear the wrath of Dawn's ear-tugging fingers..." Lucas concurred, sparing a sympathetic glance to Kenny.

This earned a weak chuckle from the teen, who was sitting on his living room couch, holding a frozen pack of green beans to his ear.

"So, who was that guy, anyway? It's killing me, I gotta know."

"No, Barry, you do _not_need to know. That will only make things worse," Lucas flicked Barry's forehead in annoyance.

"Kenny, do you know?" Barry turned to the brown haired boy, orange eyes pleading for answers.

"Nope. She said she was going out for ice cream with an old friend of hers or somethin-"

Kenny hadn't finished his sentence before the 'matchmakers' were out the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me into this!" hissed Kenny, pulling his hat down further as if to try and completely conceal his face.

"You're the one who let us get our hands on information~" both Lucas and Barry chanted.

Kenny pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and fiddled with the straw in his milkshake. "Yeah, but you didn't have to drag me here with you guys!"

"Yes we did." The two partners in crime spoke in unison, pushing their sunglasses down to stare directly at Kenny. He shifted uncomfortably.

"DeeDee's gonna kill us!" he hissed, sinking down in his chair as said teenager casually glanced around the shop.

"Won't it be worth it, though?" Barry grinned.

"...No." Kenny deadpanned.

"You suck." More of the 'talking-at-the-same-time-without-a-script'.

"And you guys _sure_you're not fraternal twins?"

"Positive!"

"Then how do you keep talking at the same time? Are you guys psychic or something?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then what am I thinking?"

"That we're not really psychic and we planned this beforehand."

"Aaaah! Aliens!" Kenny pointed at the grinning boys, scooting back in his chair.

"That too."

"Quit talking at the same time!"

"No can do, Kenny-poo."

"...you rhymed..."

"Ha-ha! We're poets and didn't even know it!"

"Okay, you two are really starting to creep me out..."

Silence followed their rather strange conversation. All three were trying to listen in on Dawn's conversation with the older man.

"...so what have you been doing all these years?" Dawn asked the man.

"Traveling, mostly. I heard about how your school had excelled in both academics and art, and I looked further into it. I found the school's website, and learned about the play your school was putting on. And how could you not be in it?" The man laughed lightly. "I had to come see it. I haven't seen you for nearly ten years, what better way than watch your play?"

Dawn had lightly blushed at his comment of her obviously acting. She _had_ always loved it, of course.

"Man, who _is_ this guy?" Lucas murmured, cupping a hand to his ear to hear better.

"One moment, I need to throw something away," they heard Dawn say. She picked up her still half-full milkshake and headed towards the trashcan.

Kenny, Barry, and Lucas were at the table next to the trashcan.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! She's coming!" Barry hissed, sinking down into his chair and adjusting his hat.

Kenny risked a glance to see Dawn standing before the table. She lifted Lucas's hat, and poured some of her milkshake on his hair, and replaced the hat. She did the same to Barry, and paused when she came to Kenny.

She poured it down the back of his shirt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"DeeDee...they dragged me there, it wasn't my fault-!"

"Save it, Kenny..." Dawn sighed. "Jeez, I try to catch up with someone who I haven't seen in ten years and you guys dress up in trench coats, sunglasses, and fedoras and stalk me? That may be just-" Something seemed to dawn on Dawn. (See what I did there? ^^) "-the sweetest thing anyone's ever done."

Three, two, one.

"...Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Um...we're unsure how to react to what just happened," All three boys said in unison, staring straight at Dawn.

"You guys really are idiots."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**If anyone can guess what inspired the part where Kenny was laughing at Dawn, I will award you all virtual cookies and milk! If nobody can guess it...I'll reveal the answer next chapter! **

**Hint: Train station.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, folks! The final chapter of ****Romeo and Juliet****! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…-_- not even this computer…**

**Ehe…the only excuse I have for the wait is that I moved…-_-' new computer , too…gah. **

**This is going to be a relatively short chapter, mainly because there was nothing left in the plot and I'm all funnied out. **

**OH! Nearly forgot! ^_^ the incident where Kenny laughed at Dawn! That was inspired by the final episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I suggest you watch it, that's one of my top animes. No one guessed it though… D: …eh, you guys can have cookies anyways. *sets out cookies***

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"So he's your dad, DeeDee?" Kenny asked incredulously,

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I mean, ten years is a long time," Dawn shrugged. "Ack, I need to get out of this costume, it's itchy as-"

"Did you recognize him right away, or what?" Lucas asked.

"Kinda. I mean, I knew I knew him from somewhere, I just didn't know where."

"What are you gonna do 'bout your mom?" Barry asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"He went to go see her. They're gonna try and work things out. I doubt they'll get remarried or anything, but hopefully I'll get to spend time with both of them. "

"So we're still in the ice cream shop with sticky hair-" Lucas paused and looked at Kenny, "-and sticky backs, because…?"

"'Cause you guys deserve it for stalking me."

"You said it was sweet!" Barry interrupted.

"Yeah, I never said it wasn't creepy though," Dawn deadpanned, causing all three boys' foreheads suddenly want to make contact with the table they were sitting at.

"Ow…did you hear that? That was the sound of my heart breaking…" Barry feigned death, leaning back in his chair with his tongue lolled out to the side and his eyes closed.

"Yeah yeah, call an ambulance…" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Hey, there's your dad," Kenny pointed to the door of the parlor where, indeed, Dawn's father had entered, spotted them, and began his journey to their table.

"That was fast," Dawn commented.

"She wasn't home…" her father sweat dropped. Dawn face palmed.

"Of course she wasn't..."

"I think we should head home anyways. Say bye to your friends, 'cause we gotta make dinner too. We definitely want her in a good mood," he joked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dawn said, but stood up anyways. "Catch you at school, if not sooner," she said, and waved.

She was a few steps from the door, when…

"Hey, Juliet!"

Dawn turned to address Kenny, when she realized something was traveling at her fast. Instinctively, she reached up and caught it.

A red rose.

She smiled, clutched it tighter, waved once more and skipped all the way home.


End file.
